Love Life NaruSasu Song Fanfic Project
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Kumpulan song fic NaruSasu, drabble singkat, penuh drama, manis, romantis, hurt/comfort, dan lain sebagainya. RnR
**Love Life NaruSasu Song Fanfic Project**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Kutunggu Kau Putus"**

 **By**

 **Sheryl Sheinafia ft. Ariel 'NOAH'**

 **A NaruSasu Fanfic**

 **By Arisuke Fuyuki**

 **Disc by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Hanya cerita singkat NaruSasu yang diambil dari sebuah lagu.**

 **Enjoy it~**

 **Thanks for Read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita teman dekat_

 _Sudah saling percaya_

 _Cerita tentang kamu_

 _Sudah menjadi makananku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu siswa di Konoha High School. Tapi disini aku tidak membahas sekolah tapi aku akan membahas teman ah tidak sahabatku.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari namanya kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana dia kan? Intinya dia itu keren. Hahaha tapi beberapa sisi menunjukkan dia manis.

Kami sudah seperti saudara, sangat dekat. Jadi tidak heran bahwa kami selalu berbagi apapun. Makanan, tugas, ranjang bahkan cerita. Benar, sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin hanya mau terbuka denganku.

Dia bilang dia sudah percaya padaku, begitu aku, aku percaya padanya. Jadi tidak ada keraguan dalam hati kami untuk menceritakan masalah kami.

Seperti sekarang, Sasuke sedang menceritakan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya padaku. Hyuuga Neji adalah kekasih Sasuke. Dia merupakan senior kami juga.

Sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar tentang bagaimana kekasihnya. Mulai dari hal baik sampai hal yang buruk. Meski awalnya dia tidak mau menceritakannya tapi dengan sedikit pancingan Sasuke akan mulai mengatakan unek uneknya.

Habis aku malas melihat wajah murungnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau apartemen kami dipenuhi aura suram. Meski akhirnya aura menjadi semakin suram karena cerita Sasuke tentang kekasihnya.

Oh ya, kalian tidak bertanya tentang kekasihku? Hehe tenang aku tidak punya kekasih karena yah aku sudah menyukai seseorang, dan sekarang dia menjadi prioritasku.

.

.

.

 _Putus lagi nyambung lagi_

 _Ribut lagi baik lagi_

 _Kau menangis di pundakku_

 _Di pelukanku_

.

.

.

Aku menjadi teman curhat Sasuke sudah cukup lama, sejak bersama Neji , Sasuke lebih banyak curhat. Ya sebenarnya aku agak bosan dengan topiknya.

Masalahnya hubungan mereka itu penuh dengan kata putus, tapi itu tidak berselang lama karena mereka akan menyambung dalam waktu dekat. Dengan sedikit kata kata manis Neji, Sasuke akan kembali kepelukan Neji.

Meski begitu, cepat baik cepat ribut lagi. Bahkan tak jarang Sasuke menangis saat bercerita tentang keributannya dengan Neji.

Sasuke menangis dipundakku, dengan suara parau dia mengungkapkan kebenciannya. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya. Membiarkan anak ini menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukanku.

Dalam hatiku, aku selalu ingin menghajar si Neji itu. Tapi ketika aku ingin melakukannya Sasuke sudah tertawa bersamanya lagi. Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Amarahku menguap begitu saja. Tergantikan kepasrahan, tapi aku suka melihat Sasuke tertawa. Aku tinggal menunggu Sasuke di apartemen dengan cerita barunya tentang kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku jadi suka sama kamu_

 _Awalnya curhat lama-lama kucemburu_

 _Maafkan aku yang mengharapkan cintamu_

 _Bila belum saatnya kusabar menunggu_

 _Bila masih bersama kutunggu kau putus_

.

.

.

Mendengar cerita tentang hubungannya yang kembali membaik dengan Neji membuatku dilema antara senang dan tidak.

Pertama aku senang karena, melihat Sasuke bisa tersenyum tertawa bahagia. Dia terlihat begitu manis, benar benar membuatku bahagia melihat senyumnya yang tulus.

Yang kedua aku tidak senang karena, senyum yang dia tunjukan bukan untukku. Aku jadi seperti orang patah hati. Tapi memang benar, karena aku menyukai Sasuke.

Awalnya memang kami hanya sahabat sampai Sasuke bersama Neji dan menceritakan kebahagian mereka, aku jadi cemburu mendengarnya. Cemburu karena Sasuke tidak bisa sebahagia itu saat bersamaku.

Lama-lama aku semakin menyukainya dan mengharapkan cinta Sasuke. Ya sebenarnya aku tidak berhak berharap seperti itu pada orang yang sudah bahagia kan?

Betapa bodohnya aku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku juga tidak akan merusak hubungan mereka.

Aku hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu. Jika mereka masih diberi waktu bersama aku akan menunggu mereka putus untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan saat itu pelukanku akan menyambut Sasuke. Untuk sekarang aku hanya perlu menjadi handuk kecil yang akan menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi aku terbangun. Tapi aku terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah tidak ada diranjang. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke dapur, aku mengeryit melihat memo yang tertempel di kulkas.

Pasti dari Sasuke, buru-buru aku mengambil kertas memo berwarna biru itu. Kemudian membacanya.

.

 _'Naruto, pagi ini aku ada acara dengan Neji, hari ini kami pergi jalan jalan, oh ya nanti kau tampil di sebuah cafe kan? Aku usahakan datang. Sampai jumpa_

 _Sahabatmu_

 _Sasuke'_

.

Aku tersenyum kecut menanggapi memo itu lalu kembali menempelkannya ke pintu kulkas.

Ternyata Sasuke kencan, ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hatiku saat membacanya. Hah.. jadi merasa kurang karena tidak melihat wajahnya pagi ini. Tapi masih beruntung dia akan melihatku menyanyi di _cafe_ siang ini. Meski aku tidak yakin dia datang.

Aku mencoba berpikir positif lalu aku mengambil handuk dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilanku. Jaga-jaga jika Sasuke nonton.

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di _cafe_ tempatku tampil hari ini. Aku tampil di _cafe_ ini bukan sebagai penyanyi tetap hanya saja pemilik _cafe_ ini tertarik dengan suaraku saat melihatku tampil di pensi sekolah. Jadi dia menyewaku untuk sementara. Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan. Aku tidak menolak karena aku juga ingin mengisi waktu luang.

Menyibukkan diri saat Sasuke tidak ada lebih tepatnya.

Aku langsung ditarik menuju belakang panggung saat manajer _cafe_ menghampiriku. Kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuah gitar. Kupikir aku hanya menyanyi, tapi tak apalah aku juga bisa bermain gitar.

Aku menerima gitar itu dengan senyuman. Setelahnya aku segera memasuki area panggung dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Sebelum menyanyi aku menyapa pengunjung _cafe_ yang ternyata cukup banyak membuatku sedikit _nervous_.

Banyak dari mereka yang tidak menanggapiku mungkin karena aku masih sedikit kaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mulai memetik gitar berwarna cokelat di pangkuanku.

Kurasakan para pengunjung mulai menatapku antusias saat aku mulai menyanyi. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman di sela-sela nyanyianku.

Lagu yang aku nyanyikan memang tipe lagu yang mudah dicerna dan mudah dinikmati. Cocok untuk suasana _cafe_ dan cocok untuk suasana hatiku.

Aku masih tersenyum ramah saat aku menyanyikan bait terakhir bagian pertama lagu itu hingga memasuki intro tengah, saat itulah aku tunjukan _skill_ ku pada para pengunjung hingga beberapa dari mereka mulai menggerakan tubuh untuk menikmati laguku.

Tapi senyumku lenyap saat melihat pintu keluar _cafe_ terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke dan Neji yang bergandengan. Hatiku kembali memanas. Meski aku masih tetap bermain tapi mataku tak henti hentinya fokus pada dua orang yang kini duduk di kursi paling belakang. Mereka benar-benar datang.

Setelah sedikit bercengkerama pada Neji, Sasuke menatapku sambil melambaikan tangan dan dia tersenyum lembut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, senyuman Sasuke seolah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Neji tentunya. Dan aku kembali bernyanyi entah kenapa lagu ini semakin cocok untuk suasana ini.

 _Kau menangis dipundakku_

 _Dipelukanku_

 _Maafkan aku jadi suka sama kamu_

 _Awalnya curhat lama-lama kucemburu_

 _Maafkan aku yang mengharapkan cintamu_

 _Bila belum saatnya kusabar menunggu_

 _Bila masih bersama kutunggu kau putus_

 _Aahh nanananana oh nanana kutunggu kau putus_

 _._

Aku alihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke, dengan sedikit tersenyum. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini, meski hanya lewat lagu. Sasuke aku..

.

 _Kita teman tapi kutunggu kau putus_

 _Dari dulu kutunggu kau putus..._

.

Aku mengakhiri penampilanku yang langsung disambut dengan tepuk tangan oleh para pengunjung. Tapi fokusku tetap pada sosok Sasuke yang ada dipelukan Neji.

Dia sahabatku, sahabat yang paling aku cintai. Meski tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan menunggu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Life NaruSasu Song Fanfic Project Chapter pertama selesai! Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya dengan lagu yang berbeda! See you :***

 **RnR ya~**


End file.
